Coming Together
by strong man
Summary: As I said, this begins after "Missing You" & "One Or The Other" Anyways, this story is about being with the one you love and Janja has had the longest crush on Kion, but blocked it by hate and since Chezzi and his mate unfolded, he gave in easily. It's time for Makuu and must find Pua and convince him to rejoin, but it may not be that easy to someone who now hates him.
1. Acceptance & Trust Your Gut

_**This is my fourth and last story of The Lion Guard.**_

_**Description:**_ After watching the new episode, I am thrilled we finally saw Janja and his furbrains reform, now the pairing of him and Kion have grown stronger. Judging by the trailer we saw, Kion and the guard are going to be away from the Prdelands for a while, so that will allow us to see Janja's romantic relationship for the lion develop over time the right way. Don't think that I have forgotton about Ono, Tamma and their two kids who are now in their teen years like the Guard.

_**Pairings:**_ Kion/Janja, Ono/Tamma, Chezzi/Chunga **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

Janja was walking the fields, thinking until he saw Chungu and Cheezi walked side by side and faced them after looking strong. "Hey, Janja," Cheezi said. "What is it, furbrains? He asked. "We have something to say to you," Chungu said after. "What is it, did you furbrains miss with the King and Queen again" He jumped at them which startled them. "Not precisely, but we did have a conversation with them. "They mentioned that you had been acting very distant lately ever since Kion left. "Chunga explained. Janja turned away quick "I was just missing him so much that I" He stopped right there "Nevermind," He said. The two caught onto what he was putting down. "Janja, don't tell us you fallen in love with Kion," Cheezi said. "Don't be ridiculous; I have no intentions of going for that gorgeous mane of his" He paused again, blocking what his heart wants. "Aww, it is not healthy to keep ya feelings bottled up" Chunga slowly walked by his side.

Janja almost cracked under pressure "I am not in love with Simba's attractive son" He spelled the beans again, it was too much to handle, so he ran off "Janja, wait," Cheezi said. "Leave me alone," He said with his eyes closed as Cheezi lowered his ears, Chunga went up and comforted his mate by nuzzling under his chin "Come on, let us go" They left without a word, likely back to Pride Rock. Makuu's Float was the only place that is a great thinking spot; Makuu himself was swimming alone while the rest were practicing a more defensive strategy. Makuu looked at them and rolled his eyes; it was that time of the month for the crocodile leader in finding the perfect mate.

That being said, he has been the leader since beating Pua in the mashindano, you think he had found a mate by now, but none of his fellow crocodiles seemed that interesting to him cause they did not have the most intelligent mind like him. "Hold the croc; I think I am falling in love with him," He said to himself before noticing Janja laying down on a rock and swam over to see what was the reason for this "Hyena, what are you doing in my territory, " He asked though Janja was too depressed even to care. "Hey, I am talking to you' He started getting angry. "Hey, I am talking to you' He started getting angry, and Janja finally turned around "I came here to think okay" He shouted at him. Makku growled at him. Janja sighed cause he knows his fighting skills very well. "Fine, I will tell you," he puts his foot down, "but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone under any circumstances. "Hmm, sounds serious, but my lips are sealed," He said, not phased by the threat. "Okay," he took a deep breath and about to unveil the canon truth until Simba and Nala arrived with Cheezi and Chunga. The crocs lowered their head upon their arrival. "Your majesty" Makuu turned and bowed then Janja did so as well. 'Janja, Cheezi, and Chunga informed me that you refused to tell your depression regarding my son," Simba said. "I-I do not know what you are talking about your majesty. "Please, we know that you are in love with our son" Nala went straight to the point.

"The hyena gulped and lowered his head in shame "You got me" He lifted his head to look at his two companions. "Nice going furbrains" He whispered for fouling his best-kept secret. He turned back to Simba said explained his plea to stay in the PrideLands which the two. "Janja, what are you saying? Chunga walked up. "I have only been here a few days and already developed romantic feelings Kion. The King and Queen looked at each other and laughed, leaving him confused. "I do not get it," He said. "Cheezi and Chunga also said that they are together," Nala said. "Furbrain? He looked back at them, upon realizing.

"You see, my duty to the PrideLands is to treat everyone equally," Simba said and walked up to the hyena "Janja, I approve that you are allowed to date Kion, I can tell that you two have a stable connection" He put a paw on his shoulder. Thank you, your majesty" He smiled as he lowered his head. "Now, isn't it that time of the season for you, Makuu? Nala turned to him. "I am aware, I have to find Pua," He said. "The Queen nodded. "I suspect that he is still in the PrideLands somewhere," Simba said. Makku smiled "I will leave right now" Feeling like it was a race against time. "Wait, who is gonna watch over your float? Janja asked. "It defiantly will not be Kiburi," He said quickly, implying he could not be trusted. " Well, who else is there? Janja asked. Suddenly, Tamma flew in "Did someone say Makku needed somebody to watch his float? He hovered above Janja's head, and his kids were a bit bigger.

"I appreciate you are giving me your blessing," Janja said to Simba. "Not so fast, Janja...we got to first see if Kion accepts you," He said. "Of course," He said before running off to prepare himself. Cheezi and Chunga ran off to help him.

**_Since this is what it looks like the final season, this story will be the last of the show; I'll still be uploading my updates on my previous stories so do not be sad cause I still have not found out _****_that_** **_Salama & _Safi will become friends with Punda and Thurston's child. _Pua will indeed show up in the next chapter as well as others returning. A fan that reviewed the story "Tamma's Return requested the ship of Cheezi and Chunga so go give him/her some credit and my thanks. Zazu and Timon is still a possible couple so look out for updates and make sure to follow me. I forgot to say that this after "Tamaa's Return"_**

**_Mapigano and Badilli will also be present. __Some of you may hate me for this, but I feel like putting Hadithi as a replacement until Ono returns since Hadithi learned as much from him._**


	2. Follow Your Heart

**_This is the second chapter of my fourth Lion Guard story _**

**_Description: _** I had a dream, thinking about that cute lion, Baliyo last night and it got me thinking a brand my pairing I like to call Balija, since Koin and Rami are destined mates, who not, it may take some time for this pairing to sprout, but I'm sure it will surpass the Kion and Janja pairing. Not that I don't adore the pairing anymore, I still do, and furthermore, Kovu is debating that he was meant to be with Simba or not. I can see Janja and Jasiri fans getting upset, but as Jasiri said - Sisi ni sawa (we're are all the same). In the LGBT community, we are all equal, not individuals.

_**Pairings:**_ Baliyo/Janja, Kovu/Simba, Tangaagim/Beshte, Ono/Tamma, Chezzi/Chunga, Makuu/Pau, Zazu/Timon, Punda/Thurston **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** K

At the Tree Of Life, Surak was having a pleasant conversation with Kion until they both heard Baliyo crying; they were done anyways. "Our first conversation was great, thanks for taking the time," He said with a smile. "Anytime, your Highness," He bowered. 'Heh, I appreciate the formality, but that's not necessary for me," He added, not wanting to rise above the rest. "Of course Kion, I rightfully apologize," He said then went off. Kion smiled, turned to the weeping brother. Baliyo heard footsteps coming behind him and stopped his sobbing immediately. 'Hey, you okay, Baliyo? He asked, sitting beside him. "I' m fine, just thinking about what being a couple is like. "Baliyo, are you trying to say you want a mate? He got the clues first paw. The young lion took that question and opened his heart. "Yeah, you got my sister, Ono said he has a family in the Pridelands with Tamma, I introduced Binga to Bunga, Fuli has Azaad and, Beshte is making a home with Tangaagim in the Tundra. Kion knew the pain of being alone. "Well, I don't know many female lions your age, but I'm sure we'll find some for you" He placed a paw on his head.

"Thanks for wanting to cheer me up, but" he turned around "I don't think you can help me," He said. "Noticing Baliyo's obvious conclusions, Kion glued himself to his side as he figured out his brother's sexuality. "Let me tell you something that my adoptive grand-uncles said.

* * *

_**Song**_

_**Equality is what makes us different, unique, even special, no need to be ashamed of what you love" he put a paw on his shoulder. "we all support you no matter whom you choose, two things may not be the same, but together...it can create something brand new. Look at this water, and it's spoil, mix it together, and you have flowers. Hatred is something optional, but remember that's what makes the Tree Of Life, though there are those who try to break up, you may fall, but you have to keep trying, or else you never succeed. Fuli and Azaad head this is quickly caught onto the beat. "We may have different accents, but that's not why we're here, it's you plus me, can't you see accept we're in harmony" they nuzzled each other with passion. Bunga and his mate joined in too, "We share things in common, that makes us great; I'm friends with a Hippo," He said. "That's okay," Binga noted after. Ono flew in "I have a family back home that are very different from me, there are others like me thought I choose him and di I mention we have two beautiful babies**_

_**End**_

* * *

Baliyo was proud that his friend supports him, and that built his confidence. I'm going to Pride Lands," He shouted. They all stopped and stared at him "All alone? He asked. "I'll go, it'll give me the perfect opportunity to be with my family," Ono said. "why do you want to go to the Pride Lands? Kion asked out of curiosity. "I think I know who I want as my mate. "Who? Fuli asked. I saw a hyena, he was cute, what was his name? He asked. You're talking about Janja or Jasiri? Bunga asked. The make one" He answered. Mmm, I don't know, I better come with you" Surak walked by his nephew's side, but quickly asked the request which was a yes "Uncle, I'm sure Simba will guide me" He begged. "But you're my nephew, if anything happened to you," He roared. "What're you saying, Simba not a great tour guide? "Bunga, he's too busy running Pride Rock," Fuli said and assured Azaad what she has to put up with.

"Whomever this Janja is, sounds like bad news to me? Surak said, and Kion understood his concern. I'll check on Big B," Bunga said before running off to the Tundra area.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Janja was practicing how he would admit his feels to Kion until Makuu went passed him in search of Pau. Simba went with him for company. "so, any idea how you wanna convince him you are okay? He asked. "Simple, I'll just simply display my affections on him. "Uh, you sure that will work? He asked, feeling doubtful. "You never know until you try," He said. "Quite right" He remembered that time when he was doubtful of Janja's reformation. "Pau! He shouted, but not answer across the valley until Kiburi popped up in their path. "Kiburi!" Both stood their ground, thus going into a fighting stance. "What're you doing here? He snarled at him. I hear that you're looking for Pau." He said, walking around all sinister-like. "If you had hurt him, I'll end you.

"So, you ARE in love with him? He asked, fake surprised. "What if I am, he was a wise and capable leader" Makuu kept his eyes locked on him. "Humph? He scoffed. "What do you want from him, Kiburi? He growled. "Nothing, just pointing you in the right direction. "Lier! Makuu got even angrier. "Really, you think I'm lying," He chuckled. "He's in the outlands, passed, within the Hyenas Resistance. He explained. Makuu was in a hurry cause he might be leaving soon, so he speeded passed him, knocking him on his back. Simba was sure he would follow him, he never been to the Outlands, and Kiburi might be leading into a trap. He gasped, "Coming behind you," He shouted before leaping over and running ahead.

**_Hey, my second chapter is here, and it's excellent, featuring a brand new song about equality, writing songs are hard, but I managed to keep focused. Who's ready for Ono reuniting with his family and his surrogate family? I want to introduce two brand new pairings into the fandom. Someone tell me what is up cause Kobu all grown up doesn't make any sense in this series the Kion and Kovu were both cubs, but in the final season, Kion is a teenager, but Kovu SHOULD be the same age, they tried to make it relatable to the movie, the scar was a check, I'm more focused on the timeline, are they different?_**


End file.
